customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:857C:1BC8:6B83:BA05-20181210035838
[[]]Español Facebook YouTube Twitter https://catholicschoolsny.org/ APPLY NOWFIND A SCHOOL *About ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Regions/Partnership ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Pre-K/UPK ** ** ** *Elementary ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Secondary ** ** ** ** ** ** *Scholarships ** *Programs & Services ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *News *Events ** *Admissions ** ** ** =Admissions= Home/Admissions * Step 1: Visit a School * Step 2: Admissions Application * Step 3: Apply for Financial Assistance Step One: Schedule a Tour Come and experience our FREE UPK, Pre-K, Kindergarten and Grades 1-8 elementary school programs for yourself. A school representative will accompany you on your tour. Meet our principals, faculty, students and other parents; see our classrooms and technology; and view our recreational facilities. BOOK YOUR VISIT ONLINE For more information or to set up an individual appointment, call our Bilingual Helpline at (646) 916-5518.* *Open from 9:00am to 5:00pm Monday through Friday Considering a Catholic Education for your Child? For Kindergarten and Grades 1-8, Catholic school classes fill up fast. Now is the ideal time to secure your child’s seat for the 2002-2003 school year. Families who apply and enroll prior to April 15, 2002 will save $100 per child in registration fees. Just follow these three steps: #Visit our schools if you are looking for a new school, or want to meet our principals, faculty or staff. Register for one of our Touring Tuesdays, or schedule a visit whenever convenient for you #Submit an Admissions Application, once you have chosen your school(s) of interest #Apply for Financial Assistance. Once you submit your Admissions Application, you will be given a special link to apply. Financial Assistance and Scholarship awards are granted, as funds are available, to qualifying families applying for Grades K – 8 at participating schools Why Catholic Schools? Video Player Invest in a Catholic education when it makes the most difference. Catholic schools in the Archdiocese of New York offer a unique combination of academic and spiritual development that helps children of all backgrounds get the best start in life. Catholic Values. Our students learn in an environment where respect, courtesy and service to others are always part of the curriculum. These values enrich not only our students, but also their families, parishes and communities. Academic Excellence. We offer a future-focused curriculum that prepares students to lead successful, productive lives. In addition to Math, Religion, English Language Arts (ELA), History and Science, our schools have expanded technology in the classroom and STEM programs. We’ve also introduced robust literacy tools to develop articulate, well-read children, and evolved art programs to stimulate creativity in young minds. Results. The 2006-2007 New York State Education Department Examination results show that Catholic Schools in the Archdiocese of New York outperformed New York State and New York City Schools in performance growth over each of the past four years. In addition: *Catholic school students outpaced New York State and New York City public school students in terms of the percentage of students meeting or exceeding proficiency standards in both Mathematics and English Language Arts (ELA). *Over 99% of our high school seniors graduate, and 99% of those grads go on to college or post-secondary education https://catholicschoolsny.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Results-Chart.jpg START ONLINE APPLICATION Ready to Apply Online? Start your online application if you have already selected your desired school, or want to submit additional Admissions Applications. *Admissions *Apply *Visit a School *Financial Assistance Find a School Search Radius: 20 mi 2000 Select category After School (15) Augmented Special Education (5) Grade Level (208) -Elementary (146) -High School (49) -Pre-K/UPK (136) -Special Education (8) Region (208) -Central Westchester (34) -Dutchess (8) -Manhattan (45) -Northeast / East Bronx (30) -Northern Westchester / Putnam (10) -Northwest/South Bronx (29) -Rockland (8) -Staten Island (31) -Ulster / Sullivan / Orange (13) Touring Tuesday (131) 2002 Office of the Superintendent of Schools, Archdiocese of New York 1011 First Avenue, 18th Floor New York, NY 10022 [[]] *Apply Now *Find a School Bilingual Helpline: [[]] *Home *Contact *Careers *Staff Access *Webmail *Clergy Webmail *Documents *Tech Support *Privacy Policy © Archdiocese of New York. All rights reserved. | Admin